Sinister Nightmare
'Sinister Nightmare '''is the first game in the '''Sinister Nightmare series '''by RoaringRedRanger. It takes place in Rockstar Diner with broken and Sinister versions of the original animatronics along with some new characters too. Plot Day Shift The first level in the game is the day shift. It's the first stage of the Diner Managing before we get to the Melting stage and then the Defense stage. You must play as Rockstar Fredbear keeping the children happy while the employees salvage parts from the old animatronics for the new ones. It is the only stage of the Day Shift. if this is your first time playing it will appear. If you have played this before then it will not happen. Melting Shift The second/first stage of every night. In this stage you will go to each of the old animatronics and melt their parts to make the new animatronics. When you get to this stage the process will go like this: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Springtrap, Golden Freddy. After you are done with this stage you can move on to the actual night. Defense Stage This is the main stage of each night. In this stage you are in an office that has 2 vents and 2 doors. There are 4 ways for the animatronics to get in. You must keep an eye on the animatronics while settling bills and lawsuits. The more time you spend on lawsuits the more, aggressive the animatronics get. To keep them away you must watch the cameras and close the doors and vents. Locations Front Entrance/Cam 01 Sinister Freddy, Sinister Bonnie, and Sinister Chica will start here. They will sit slouched but the door unless they are taken to the Melting Room. Dinner Area/Cam 2a Sinister Foxy will sit by the stage where Rockstar Fredbear, Rockstar Wolf, Vixen, Trixie, and Rockstar Spring Bonnie stand. Prize Room/Cam 2b Rockstar Puppet is the only animatronic here. Unilke FNaF 2 there is no music box to wind. Melting Room/Cam 3 This is the room the Melting Stage is in. The only animatronic that resides in here is SinisterTrap. Vent 1/Cam 4a This is one of the vents that lead to the office that the animatronics can go through. You can either close the door or shine the light to keep them away. Vent 2/Cam 4b This is one of the vents that lead to the office that the animatronics can go through. You can either close the door or shine the light to keep them away. Left Door/Cam 4c This is the left office door. This is where most of the animatronics will go. Close the door to keep them away. Right Door/Cam 4d This is the right office door. This is where most of the animatronics will go. Close the door to keep them away. Kids Room/Cam 5 This is the room Sinister Golden Freddy resides in. Left Hall/Cam 6a This is the hall way that goes to the left door. Right Hall/Cam 6b This is the hall way that goes to the right door. Kitchen/Cam 7 This is the kitchen. Bathroom/Cam 8 This is the bathroom. Mechanics Flashlight The flashlight is the most dependable mechanic in the game. It keeps most animatronics away but some are immune to it. The animatronics affected by the flashlight are: * Sinister Freddy * Sinister Foxy * Rockstar Wolf * SinisterTrap * Rockstar Puppet * Rockstar Fredbear The flashlight have limited battery so try not to use it too often and only if ''necessary. ''Some animatronics are also affected by other mechanics. Audio You can play this on the cameras to lure the animatronics to different rooms but some are immune to it. The animatronics affected by the audio lure are: * Sinister Freddy * Rockstar Wolf * Sinister Foxy * Sinister Bonnie After you use the audio it takes up to 5 to 10 seconds to recharge. Taser The taser is the most powerful mechanic. Mostly all of the animatronics are affected by it. The animatronics affected by the taser are: * Rockstar Fredbear * Rockstar Wolf * Rockstar Spring Bonnie * Trixie * Vixen * Sinister Freddy * Sinister Bonnie * Sinister Chica * Sinister Foxy * Sinister Golden Freddy * SinisterTrap The only animatronic that is not affected by the taser is Rockstar Puppet. The taser take 20 seconds to recharge. Animatronics Nights The animatronics will become more and more active on later nights. If you pass the Fredbear stage you will move on to the Melting stage. After that you must complete the tutorial stage of the first night. This is the only phone call in the game. ''"Hello? Hello? Um, if you're listening to this then you are the new night guard for Rockstar Diner. This is a good job for you. The pay is good. Look. I know you may be scared but I assure you that everything will be okay. The new animatronics here a really friendly to employees. Though they do wander a bit at night but other than that, the'yr fine. Just try to make sure that Fredbear and his friends don't get into the office. They have access to a criminal database and, they may see you as the killer that's been going around Freddy's killing kids. So evil. Anyway, file out those bills, uh. Check the cams and close the doors and vents only if you need to. To conserve power the flashlight, taser, and audio are recommended. Alright. Goodbye. And also, try not to die." Nights 1-7 Custom Night The Custom Night returns with all the same animatronics and a new ones like the addition of Rockstar Mangle to the cast who replaces Trixie and Vixen, and BB who replaces Spring Bonnie. Minigames There are 7 minigames in total that tell the story of what happened. Minigame 1 (Freddy) In this minigame you play as Freddy who walks around the pizzeria hearing the screams of a little kid. The closer you get the slower you get until eventually shutting down. Blood will come from the other room and Freddy's eyes will glow. The minigame gets interrupted by Sinister Freddy's jumpscare. Minigame 2 (Bonnie) In this minigame you play as Bonnie preforming on Stage with Freddy, and Chica. You hear a child scream from the parts room. Yo go to see what happened before getting interrupted by a worker and shut down. Blood comes from the next room and Bonnie's eyes glow. The minigame gets interrupted by Sinister Bonnie's jumpscare. Minigame 3 (Chica) In this minigame you play as Chica and try to feed the children. You hear a scream but you can not stop feeding the kids. You get slower and slower every kid you feed until eventually shutting down. Blood comes from the next room and Chica's eyes glow. The minigame gets interrupted by Sinister Chica's jumpscare. Minigame 4 (Foxy) In this minigame you play as Foxy entertaining children in Pirates Cove. You hear a scream but you can not leave Pirates Cove. You get slower every second until eventually shutting down. Blood will come from the next room and Foxy's eyes will glow. The minigame is interrupted by Sinister Foxy's jumpscare. Minigame 5 (Golden Freddy) This minigame takes place back when Rockstar Diner was Golden Freddy's Pizza Land. You play as Golden Freddy serving food. You hear a scream and go to check it out. You get into the Parts Room. You get shut down. Blood comes from the side and covers you in blood. Back to Rockstar Diner, Golden Freddy's eyes glow. The minigame is interrupted by Sinister Golden Freddy's jumpscare. Minigame 6 (Spring Bonnie) This minigame goes back to when Rockstar Diner was Golden Freddy's Pizza Land. Spring Bonnie is on stage with Golden Freddy. He hears a scream. He goes to the parts room and gets shut down. Blood covers Spring Bonnie. A man gets inside his suit and the Springlocks kick in and the man is crushed. Spring Bonnie's eyes glow. The minigame is interrupted by SinisterTrap's jumpscare. Minigame 7 (Fredbear) This is the final minigame. You play as Fredbear examining all the animatronics in the Parts Room. Some of the dialogues Fredbear has about the animatronics are: Fredbear will then get shut down and as the screen turns to black and glowing eyes appear on screen. The unknown animatronic begins to speak: "You don't know what kind of job you have, do you? Do you think it is only a game? No my friend, it is much more that a game. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy? They all know you. And you know you know them as well. You can't hide. You can't run. They will find you. A new terror is coming for you. Her name is Baby, and there's no way you can stop her." The glowing eyes disappear and the minigame is interrupted by Rockstar Fredbear's jumpscare. After the jumpscare the words "TO BE CONTINUED" fade into view. They then fade out and the number 2 fades in before going back to the tittle screen. Shop This shot allows you to buy accessories in your office and many extras cheats. Extras The extras menu shows the animatronics, minigames, and the cheats. Animatronics Sinister Freddy Sinister Bonnie Sinister Chica Sinister Foxy Sinister Golden Freddy SinisterTrap Rockstar Fredbear Rockstar Spring Bonnie Rockstar Wolf TrixieBear (Trix) Vixen Foxy (Vixen) Minigames Play all the minigames here. Cheats * Unlimited Power * No Recharge * Night Timer * Animatronic Map * On-Screen Camera * Danger Sensor * Animatronic Removal * Fast Nights Sequel See: Sinister Nightmare 2: Funtime Season Category:Games